Device-to-device, D2D, communication facilitates interaction among wireless communication devices, WCDs, such as user equipments (UEs), computers, tablets, smartphones, etc., that are within proximity of each other. In particular, WCDs rely on D2D communication to provide proximity-based services (ProSe), in which the WCDs that are within proximity of each other directly exchange application data. Because the WCDs communicate directly with each other, they can provide proximity-based services in areas outside the coverage of a radio area network (RAN).
Some WCDs that are in proximity of each other may form a ProSe group. The ProSe group may be implemented as a private internet protocol, IP, network in which WCDs of the group may securely communicate with each other. A ProSe-enabled WCD may create a ProSe group by autonomously becoming a Group Owner and creating a group identity. The ProSe group can be expanded when other WCDs request to join the group or when other WCDs are invited to join the group. The invitation may be used when two WCDs need to directly communicate. In some cases, only the Group Owner can accept new members (i.e., WCDs) to the group. Thus, all requests to join the group must be sent to the Group Owner, which can be discovered through its broadcasts advertising the presence of the group. When the Group Owner accepts a request for a new ProSe-enabled WCD to join the group, the Group Owner may provide the WCD with the necessary parameters for securing all further communications with the Group Owner.